Jurassic Park
"Jurassic Park" is a science fiction and techno-thriller novel written by Michael Crichton. It was published by Alfred A. Knopf in November 1990 that originally began in its being made in the 1980s. After some complications, it eventually was published in November 1990 and it became an immediate success. Plot The book begins with an incident involving the business endeavors of two corporations called "The Hammond Foundation" and "International Genetic Technologies, Inc.", also known as "InGen" for short, both of which were founded by a wealthy entrepreneur among business leaders named John Alfred Hammond. This incident takes place on Friday, August 19, 1989 and is the result of an ongoing attempt to bring dinosaurs back into existence through genetic engineering. Other incidents resulting from this attempt have been happening in since the mid-1980s up until then. Reports from Costa Rica are being made, suggesting that strange three-toed lizard-like reptilian creatures are attacking infants and other people within Costa Rica's coastal towns. These attacks are being attributed by the local native citizens to creatures called "hupias" or "raptors", which results in these reports being ignored by the local authorities until an American doctor treats a young man that has been hysterically yelling out "los a raptor" - which is later revealed to be a genetically engineered "Velociraptor" - after he was injured at a mysterious new resort being constructed in absolute secrecy on an island off of Costa Rica's western coasts. This incident itself is once again ignored until another incident takes place when a young girl named Cathy Bowman is bitten and yet survives despite apparent venomous bite poison by a creature later revealed to be a genetically engineered "Procompsognathus Triassicus". The lower half of this creature that was bitten off by a howler monkey is found by Dr. Marty Guitierrez who suggests that it is a basilisk lizard until a paleontologist named Dr. Alan Grant examines the mysterious specimen and finds it to be indeed a Procompsognathid. Dr. Alan Grant himself has just managed to uncover another fossilized specimen of Velociraptor ''in the middle of a paleontological dig type scientific discovery and/or scientific endeavor and he is later on interrupted by a phone call from none other than his wealthy sponsor for this event, John Alfred Hammond himself. Hammond insistently asks that Dr. Alan Grant and his assistant Dr. Ellie Sattler the paleobotanist come by plain with him to Isla Nublar for a trip there to look at the resort being built for consultation purposes, bringing along with themselves Hammond's lawyer Donald Gennaro from the law firm Cowan, Swan and Ross, the Field of Chaos Theory Specializing Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm who has some good points about the problems going on but at the same time has a pomposity and arrogance and cocky attitude that is ''extremely odious, with Hammond's two grandchildren Timothy "Tim" and Alexis "Lex" Murphy who come along later on and upon arrival they receive greetings from Public Relations manager and tour guide Ed Regis, who is unenthusiastic about watching Hammond's grandchildren despite being asked to do so by the former who leaves him to do so. After arrival, Hammond's guests learn that the resort on Isla Nublar has been planned as a tourist attraction-game-preserve-zoo-theme-park-combination where genetically engineered dinosaurs roam, referred to as Jurassic Park. The tour planned by Hammond for his would-have-been-a-crowning achievement eventually turns deadly when after being hired by the murderous and sinister scientist the evil Dr. Lewis Dodgson - who is the research leader for InGen and Hammond Foundation and Hammond's-Rival Steingarten founded rival sciences company Biosyn - the InGen and Hammond Foundation and Hammond-Hired Resort Computer Programmer with talent at computer program hacking with a state of mind and emotions and beyond caused by feeling unappreciated named Dennis Nedry - hacks into the computer program system of the park itself in order to steal genetically engineered dinosaur embryos to sell to Dr. Lewis Dodgson and Biosyn so they can do genetic engineering dinosaur projects of their own - and causes the genetically engineered dinosaurs to break free from their electric fence composed enclosures - causing them to wreak havoc upon the human visitors, park and other company staff members and genetically engineered herbivorous dinosaurs, killing a few of all in the process. Each of the human visitors and other human characters on the island location when all of this is happening are separated into groups and have to work their way to get back to each other and do something to solve the problems brought about Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.